


The Things That Bind Us

by oblivioussolarsystems



Category: BTR - Fandom, Big Time Rush (Band), Big Time Rush (TV), Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction (Band), kendall schmidt - Fandom
Genre: I’m going to hell, M/M, cringe warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 23:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oblivioussolarsystems/pseuds/oblivioussolarsystems
Summary: After Kendall meets Harry, he just can’t get him off his mind.





	The Things That Bind Us

(Kendall's POV)  
      The cold November wind hits my face as I rush to my car. It's been 3 weeks since Imogene left now and the silence seems to be growing longer each day. Since Imogene basically left me, I've had to drive from the coffee shop to James's house everyday. I still can't believe Immy just abandoned me like that. We'd been together for 3 years, then I found her in our home, kissing another man. I walked out the door and haven't been back since. I still don't know what to do. I get out of the car and walk up to the door of James's house. I knock. Once. Twice. Three times before he opens it. 

"Here again, huh? You know, you have to face her at some time, Kendall. It's your apartment too. As much as I love having you here, we both know you can't crash here forever." James ushers me through the door, closing it gently behind me.  
"Yeah, I know. You're right. It's just-. I- I'm sorry if I'm inconveniencing you." 

Walking to the kitchen, James reaches for the coffee pot, pausing on the handle to turn his attention   
towards me.

"No, I never said that. Like I said, I love having you here. With how busy my schedule's been lately, it seems like we never see each other. But you can't evade the fact that the two of you aren't officially broken up yet." 

James grabs a cup, continuing to pour himself a cup of coffee. He looks at me expectantly. I sigh.

"Look, I'll talk to her tomorrow, okay."  
"In person, promise?"  
"Promise."  
     
      In the morning, I grab my keys and head to where I've dreaded going the most. Walking into my apartment building is so surreal. Nothing's changed, but at the same time, everything has. Soon, I am face to face with the door of the place I once called home. My hands are shaking as they reach for the door knob. I'm overwhelmed with emotion. As the tips of my fingers touch the cool brass, the door suddenly flings open and I am face to face with the guy who my Imogene decided was more important than our relationship. He looks at me with a sense of confusion on his face, he brushes his brown curly hair behind his ear and opens his mouth to speak but before he can get a word out, I squeak,

"What are you doing in my apartment? Who are you?"  
"Whaddya mean your apartment? This is my girlfriend's flat, who are you?"

His accent flutters through my ears. His voice is so charming I almost forget what I'm doing. I pause. Did he just say girlfriend?

"Girlfriend? Look, is Imogene there, I have to speak to her."  
"Not until you tell me who you are." 

He lifts up an eyebrow and looks at me, waiting for an answer.  
"She's my girlfriend." 

Now, he pauses. His face shifts from confused to furious and he turns his head to look inside the apartment. 

"IMOGENE. COME HERE."

Imogene emerges in the door way, pushing the man aside to make room for herself. She stares, looking back and forth between me and her "boyfriend".

"Uh," she laughs nervously, "Kendall, what are you doing here?"  
"What am I doing here? This is MY apartment."

Harry looks at her with a pained expression on his face.

"He says he's your boyfriend, and now he says this is his apartment? What's going on Imogene?"  
"It was never supposed to end up this way. I'm sorry. You two were never supposed to know."

I laugh.

"We were never supposed to know what? That you were two timing us? I was ready to come over here and fight, now I see that you're not worth it."

I turn around and walk away as Imogene begins to cry.


End file.
